Chained Together
by BlondMoron
Summary: What happens when Armando accidentally chains Nigel and Jewel together? Find out in this story.
1. Birdnapped

**We're just going to forget Nigel can't fly in Rio 2. Okay?XD This is an idea I randomly thought of. Do I continue?  
Maybe IF anyone likes it, sure.  
****Cover photo sucks, but it'll do for now.**  
**Anyway here we go.**

It has been a year since the events of Rio and the smugglers.  
The smugglers have been let out of prison on good behavior and they are after the last two blue spix macaws on earth-  
they are un-aware that the two lovebirds now have 3 chicks.

"Nigel, go find those Macaws" Marcel ordered

"Macaws? Why do you still want them boss?" Tipa questioned and Marcel smacks Tipa on the head

"For money you idiot!"

"Oh yeah." Tipa corrected himself, Nigel flew out of the room and head out for the rain forest.

* * *

"Are you sure we can trust Rafael with the kids?" Jewel asked Blu unsure

"Of course we can! He has enough kids as it is, 3 more won't hurt!" Blu reassured Jewel

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, he has Eva." Jewel reassured herself

"So, where are we going for our anniversary?"

"Nico and Pedro have arranged a special party for us, they said"

"A party? Seriously?" Jewel scowled

"Don't worry honey, we'll go somewhere special afterwards, I promise"

** Blu put his wing around Jewel Nico and Pedro came into Jewel and Blu's tree and called for them**

"Yo Blu bird! You ready to Par-tay!?" Pedro asked excitedly

"Aren't we always!?" Blu called back

"Come on Jewel, let's go" Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico flew off to their secret party club.

**The birds arrived to the club and they saw all the birds having fun and dancing**

"Hey everyone! Can we please pay some attention to the love birds as it's their one year anniversary today!" Nico announced

"Yeah! Everyone flap your wings, clap 'em, I don't care, slap 'em!" Pedro shouted out

** Nico and Pedro then started a beat and Jewel started to sing and dance with Blu.**

_What is love if it's not with you?_  
_I know that you feel it too._  
_In your arms is where I long to be, 'Cause being with you gives me sanity_

**Blu then started to join in and sang a long with Jewel.**

_What's a song,_  
_If you can't hear it too?_  
_Can't imagine dancing without you._  
_A shooting star ain't really nothing to see,_  
_If you're not right here standing next to me._

"Hey lovebirds!" Rafael shouted out Jewel and Blu turned around and gasped

"RAFAEL!" Blu and Jewel said together "Why aren't you with the kids!?"

"Relax! I left them with Luiz!" Rafael said while dancing with Eva

* * *

**Nigel reached the rain forest and started to search for the Macaws. He saw something blue in the distance and decided to fly down to check it out When he saw the blue imagery clearly he saw it was 3 little Macaws.**

"Ahh. So the love birds have kids now eh?" Nigel said to himself and laughed maniacally "I'm sure they won't miss them. _Much_."

**The 3 macaws were sleeping beside each other and Nigel placed a cage over them, and started to fly off with it, Luiz woke up and checked on the birds but to his horror see that they were gone.**

"Hey! They left without me. That's messed up."

**Back at the party Jewel and Blu were starting to get tired so they were about to leave when suddenly they heard the chirping of 3 baby chicks **

"Blu! Blu! Did you hear that?" Jewel asked

"Yeah...It sounded like..."

"The kids!" Jewel and Blu said together and flew off quickly

They flew back home when to see Nigel sitting on top of the cage with Carla, Bia and Tiago

"Hello, Pretty birds. So kind of you to drop by." Nigel smirked

"Let them go!" Jewel demanded and flew towards Nigel in anger

"Ah ah ah. Temper Temper" Nigel grabbed Jewel by the throat but then released her after a few seconds.

"What do you want Nigel?" Blu asked

"You."

"Me?" Blu was confused

"You and your wife. We never finished that I started." Nigel laughed

"And why on earth would we go with you, you ugly bird!" Jewel said viciously

"Well, I could take these pretty little birds instead."

"No!" Blu shouted

** Jewel thought about it for a second but then knew what she had to do.**

"F-Fine Nigel. You win. Just let them go." Jewel said sadly

"Ahh. I thought you would see it my way, pretty bird."

** Nigel released the 3 chicks but then grabbed Jewel and Blu and tossed them into the cage.**

**Bia opened her eyes and looked up to see her mother and father in the cage.**

"MAMMA!? PAPA!?" She pleaded

"Say goodbye to your precious parents, for they won't be in Rio for much longer!" Nigel cackled and flew off with the cage and the macaws

Carla, Bia and Tiago shed a tear.  
"What are we gonna do now?" Carla said

"I know! Let's go to Rafael and Eva! They'll know what to do...Surely?" Bia suggested

"It's worth a shot." Tiago added

* * *

"Some anniversary this is turning out to be" Jewel said while silently crying

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." Blu hugged Jewel

"I hope so." Jewel sighed

**Nigel took Blu and Jewel to the smugglers and set them on the table in front of Marcel.**

"Nice job Nigel. I knew I could count on you" Marcel praised Nigel

"Yeah. Nice job Nigel." Tipa copied but to Nigel responding with a squawk.

"Now. To get them chained up. Armando! Chain these birds together." Marcel ordered

** Armando grabbed the chain from Marcel and walked towards the cage.**

**Blu managed to find a hidden exit in the back of the cage.**

"Hey Jewel" Blu whispered "Look." Blu pointed his beak to the open exit.

**Armando attempted to place the chain on Jewel's talon, but with hesitation Jewel tipped the cage over, leaving the exit on the top.**

"Ha! Got you!" Armando said while putting one end of the chain on Jewel's foot.

"Now for you, little birdie"

Blu began to fly out of the cage, and started to fly around the room, with Armando chasing the bird Blu stopped in front of Nigel when Armando leaped forwards, Blu flew out-of-the-way but leaving Armando accidentally putting the chain on Nigel

"BLU!" Jewel shouted in anger

"Oh...No..." Blu said nervously

"What have you done!?" Nigel shouted viciously

"Idiots." Marcel sighed "No matter, put Nigel and Jewel in a cage together and put the other one in a cage aswell."

**Nigel and Jewel were put in a cage and placed in the bird room, with Blu in a separate cage beside them**

"I can't believe I've been chained with the ugliest bird in the world." Jewel said insultingly

"Shut up you mangy macaw. This is all Blu's fault." Nigel said teasingly

"Hey! It's not my fault _YOU_ were in the way!" Blu defended himself

"I need to get this chain off. Fast. Before I kill myself." Jewel said sarcastically

"That can be arranged, my dear." Nigel said

**Jewel then glared at Nigel and attacked him, but only leading the Nigel pinning her down with his wings **

"Do you WANT to make this any worse, pretty bird?"

** Jewel just ignored him**

"Ah this brings back memories, when I chained you and blu boy over there, now it's the other way around. Quite ironic." Nigel laughed to himself

"This is no laughing matter!" Jewel snapped

"Come on guys. We can think of ways to separate you two tomorrow, for now, let's get some sleep." Blu suggested

"Sleep? Near him? HAH! I could catch the ugly disease" Jewel laughed

Nigel then put his wing around hers "Maybe it's contagious" Nigel then falsely coughed Jewel cringed and slapped Nigel in the face

"Don't you dare touch me" Nigel just laughed at her comment and moved to the other side of the cage

* * *

**Bia, Carla and Tiago went to see Rafael and Eva, they flew as fast as they could, which isn't that fast considering they only just learned how to fly.**

"RAFAEL! EVA!" Tiago shouted

"Huh? Tiago, Carla, Bia, what's wrong? What're you doing here without your parents?" Rafael questioned

"This Cockatoo!" Carla started "And an ugly one at that!" Bia added "He took them!" Tiago also added at the end

"Nigel? He's alive?" Rafael said shockingly

"They're gone! And we don't know what to do!" Bia started to tear up

"Hey hey, it's okay amigo" Eva comforted

"Yeah, we'll find them in the morning. In the meantime why don't you sleep here tonight? We can go find them in the morning. I promise."

** Rafael smiled while wiping Bia's tear away.**

* * *

**Should I continue? **  
**Review, please!:D**


	2. Reunited

**Decided to continue, though, I got one review, thanks to that one person :)**  
**Hopefully this is a good enough chapter.**

* * *

**The two chained together birds slept in the cage together, but Jewel got as far away from Nigel as she possibly could without pulling him nearear, but Blu was in a seperate cage but was near.**

**It was now morning in Rio de Janeiro and Nigel had just woken up**

**Nigel pulled the chain up, making Jewel jump up with the chain.**

"Hey! What was that for?" Jewel questioned

"Wakey Wakey, pretty bird." Nigel replied

**Blu had just been woken up by Nigel and Jewel's arguing**

"Stop it! We won't get anywhere by arguing!" Blu shouted "Now, we need to escape"

"No no, _I_ need to escape, you two are staying here." Nigel corrected

"Hate to break it to you, ugly bird, but we're chained together" Jewel commented

"Well, as soon as we're free you're coming straight back here!" Nigel demanded

"Yeah sure." Blu added "Now, Jewel, if you look at the side of the cage, you are able to open the cage door"

Jewel looked for the door on the side and found it "Okay, got it!" Jewel managed to open the door with her wing, and Blu did the same to his cage.

**Nigel flew straight out the door, with no warning to Jewel and Jewel was now hanging from Nigel's talon.**

"NIGEL!" Jewel shouted "STOP!" Jewel pleaded

"Shut up, I'm trying to set me free" Nigel shouted back

"That won't work." Blu added

**Nigel just grunted and flew back to the floor**

"What did you do last time, you were chained together?" Nigel asked

"We got dog drool on our talons" Blu replied

"Charming." Nigel said while cringing

"And we are _NOT_ going back there." Jewel refused

"Why?" Blu asked

"Last time, you nearly got your head sliced off, got our throats ripped out, and it wouldn't work anyway, the last chain is clogged onto Luiz's saw." Jewel argued

"I like the sound of this guy." Nigel added

"Well, we could try my rock trick we tried last time." Blu suggested

Jewel sighed "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Bia, Tiago and Carla had slept round at Rafael's and they plan to find their parents in the morning.

Carla found Bia in a corner crying and confronted her

"Bia? Are you okay little sis?"

Bia sniffed "Y-Yeah, I just miss mother and father"

"Hey, it's okay, hey it's okay. We'll find them, together, right?" Carla hugged Bia

"Rafael, do you have a plan?" Tiago asked

"Well, I- Kinda?" Rafael said nervously

The 4 birds flew outside, and saw 2 blue figures in the distance "Hey! Kids! I think I see them!" Rafael said excitedly

"Come on, let's fly over!" Rafael leaded the 3 children to where he saw the blue figuires

"BlU! Jewel! We were worried sic-" Rafael stopped to notice that Jewel was chained to Nigel "Oh no..."

"Oh yeah it's "Oh no", Rafael, you have gotta help me!" Jewel pleaded

"Ay ay ay..." Rafael added

"Let me set up the rock plan and work out the physics." Blu said

Blu set everything up like it was before and asked the birds to stand near the vine

"Okay, Jewel, you stand there and Nigel you stand there, and **DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!**" Blu shouted

"Okay...3...2...1!" Blu then snapped the vine and the rock fell right onto the chain.

**The rock just fell onto the chain, but it did not break, now they were stuck.**

"Great. That's just great." Jewel sighed

"Can't you do anything right, pretty bird!?" Nigel said viciously

Bia, Carla and Tiago finally caught up with Rafael and they flew to Jewel

"Mommy!" They shouted "I missed you!"

**Jewel just smiled at them.**

The kids walked to the other side of the rock to see the same white Cockatoo who took them in the first place

Tiago frowned and shouted: "ATTACK!"

**Bia, Carla, Tiago and Rafael's kids started to attack Nigel and he was screeching in pain**

"STOP IT! OR I WILL CHAIN ALL OF YOU TOGETHER!" Nigel shouted and they stopped

Rafael laughed "Okay amigos, I know how to break you free." Rafael pecked the rock with his massive beak and eventually it broke.

"Jewel, I hate to say this, but I think Luiz is the only way to get free." Blu said sadly

"Fine. Anything to get away from this creep." Jewel said viciously

**Nigel pulled the chain to make Jewel fall on her face.**

"Very funny." Jewel said while on the floor

"Rafael, is Luiz still here?" Blu asked

"I'm sorry my friends, he just left this morning for his garage." Rafael said sadly

"It's okay, we can get there." Blu said "Kids, you stay here with Eva, I don't want you getting hurt okay?"

The kids whined "Fiiiine."

**Nigel, Jewel, Blu and Rafael flew into the City.**

* * *

"We should probably catch a ride to Luiz's, it would be easier on Nigel and Jewel" Rafael suggested

**The birds stopped but then banged into 2 little birds**

"Raffy!" Pedro shouted

"And...Nigel?" Nico said with a blank face

"Say any comments and you'll WISH you were chained to me." Nigel commented

"So guys...How's it hangin'?" Pedro said awkwardly

"Have you seen Luiz?" Blu asked

"Sorry, he just caught the train to his Garage." Nico added

**Jewel just grunted with annoyance.**

"Don't worry, you can catch the next one" Nico said comfortingly

"That means I have to be chained to...Him for even longer." Jewel cringed

"Oh sweet lord help me." Nigel sighed "I swear when we're free, you will regret saying that to me"

"Well, what do we do now?" Blu said

"We wait." Rafael replied

"What do we do in the meantime?" Jewel asked

"We could..." Nico and Pedro started to say

"NO!" Jewel shouted

"Come on baby bird, live a little!" Nico tried to convince

"Fine. But only this one last time while being chained."

* * *

**End of chapter 2.  
Hope you liked it!**


End file.
